The Gamble
by TabooTwo
Summary: "... So what is this gamble you both made on my account?" Hiashi and an old friend make a gamble, which concerns who? Well our favorite Hyuuga prodigy and weapons mistress of course. Nejiten. Slight SasuSaku. May contain hints of SasuTen.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this idea came to me while I was drinking so it might be random as all hell. Anyway I can see Neji as one of those rich educated and sophisticated thugs but is still somewhat down to earth once you get to know him. But he may not come off that way at first and he may be a little out of character. I don't own anything. Enjoy ;)

xxxxxxxxxx

Every Saturday night the boys (Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Shikamaru) would meet deep in the Uchiha compound in an old pub and gambling tavern known as Lucky's. The private chambers of Lucky's was a placed reserved for those of higher stature, but those who were close to the Uchiha's were also permitted (I.e. Naruto) and also those who were gambling geniuses (Neji and Shikamaru). This particular night Neji and Shikamaru were doing exceptionally well.

"Hmm, keep this going and I can own this whole compound", Neji had won three times in a row now and the rest were starting to get restless.

"Just because the hyuuga compound is sterile and full of sticks doesn't mean you can try to take over our compound", snickered Shisui which earned him a half chuckle and smirk from the Hyuuga prodigy. All the boys were pretty close and no one held any grudges over the other. In their line of work is was important to have each others back no matter what personal issues may arise. The group rarely fought against each other - they did however poke a lot of fun and threw shady jokes but none took it to heart.

"Hn. I tell you what I can take", and Neji threw down his hand and took the whole pot once again. The boys groaned in frustration.

"Ugh! Neji, you can't use your byakugan in here or Mr. Lucky will kick you out!", complained Naruto as he quickly got up pulling his hair.

"This is troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru who sunk in his seat a tad bit more and shifted his headband to cover his half lidded eyes.

"You guys won't stop complaining it's as annoying as Sakura", sasuke replied coolly. Little did he know he was the annoying one. Lately he has been comparing every little thing to his annoying ex-girlfriend Sakura, the boys were starting to get sick of it.

"Well how about we take a little break and go upstairs and meet back here in about 20 minutes ", Itachi told the boys. He was usually the voice of reason when everyone got too hot headed. "Besides, Shisui and I have some people to meet up with", Itachi nudged Shisui to get up. By people he meant women. Shisui was trying to hook Sasuke up with random girls for 3 weeks now and unfortunately he hadn't found a girl who Sasuke didn't make cry with in the first 30 minutes of alone time. Itachi who was against meddling in his younger brothers affairs decided to help out his clueless playboy of an older cousin.

The boys all went upstairs and broke off in different directions into the pub. Neji headed towards the bar and sat down on the stool the furthest away from the crowd. The owner of the establishment - and an old friend of Neji's uncle and late father - came up to him holding an expensive looking chest and handed it to Neji. Neji took out of the box a cigar and a shot glass with his name engraved on the bottom. Needless to say he was a regular and well respected due to his affluent uncle's frequent visits to the secret chambers.

"Neji, my boy! Hope all is well", the bartender with salt and pepper hair and warm brown eyes greeted Neji.

"Exceptionally, Mr. Kimura". Oddly enough the pub located in the heart of the Uchiha's compound was owned and operated by someone not of Uchiha blood. Some say he won it in a bet and changed the name of the establishment to Lucky's and pretty lucky he is.

"I take it your uncle has told you about our bet concerning you, well it was more of a gamble than a bet but it is just as important otherwise"

"Hn. He has not. And with all due respect Mr. Kimura, I wish you all wouldn't gamble on my affairs. I am not property nor currency that can be bartered with." In most situations Neji would have stopped at 'hn', but Neji often came to the older man when him and his Uncle bumped heads and therefore felt comfortable with speaking his mind.

"Ah Neji - I do regard you like my own son. You do know your father and I were closer to brothers than he was to his own twin. I can assure you I would not meddle if not for a good cause." The older man focused his attention on drying some glasses while still conversing with Neji who paused and seemed to be lost in thought.

"... So what is this gamble you both made on my account?"

"I think it is better if you were informed from your uncle. Just know it is something I don't think you would be against - it should work out in your favor."

"May I at least know who the victor was between you and my uncle"

"Hmmm... Who really did win? Technically your uncle. I have a little more to give up but since I'm entrusting it with you I guess I win too."

"If my uncle won I doubt I can arise happy in this situation whatever it may be"

"Oh trust me you will Neji. I'm giving you the most important thing I have to call my own." Mr. Kimura finished drying off the glasses and looked at Neji who was once again lost in his own train of thoughts. Gently but firmly placing a hand on Neji's shoulder, Mr. Kimura told Neji not to worry and bid him a good night. It was already 11 pm when the older man walked out of the pub and left it into the care of his younger - more nocturnal - employees. Sighing Neji made his way across the pub to head back downstairs to meet the boys. Halfway across the room something peculiar caught his attention. A petite yet steadily curvaceous girl around his age with waist length brown hair and honey eyes was crawling on the floor in a loose black crop top and baggy gray sweatpants. The scene made him chuckle a bit. 'She has to be crazy', he thought.

Catching his curiosity he walked up to the girl crawling on the floor and held out his hand to her. She was barely paying him any attention, instead she was looking around the room almost paranoid. 'Is she ignoring me on purpose? Usually girls swoon for me, maybe she really is crazy'.

"Excuse me miss. I think you've had enough to drink. Here. I'll help you up and then we can look for your parents together." He teased her just to see her reaction/Testing her to see if she really was indeed crazy.

The young woman snapped her head up at him and scowled. Her eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled just the slightest bit - Neji thought it was the one of the cutest expressions he'd ever seen. "Excuse me - sir", she replied sarcastically, "but I'm actually trying to avoid my father. Can you go away your kind of drawing attention and I'm trying to make it to the basement unnoticed". She muttered a few curses under her breathe all of which Neji ignored.

He was caught off gaurd by her sweet voice - which didn't suit her venomous words - and beautiful face. Too bad she was absolutely nuts, not only did she ignore him but she told him to go away. 'Yup definitely crazy. Damn. She's gorgeous though - that's too bad.' He inwardly sighed. "Wait, did you say you were heading to the basement? As in the private chambers?" He asked the woman still on all fours on the ground.

She was looking up at him but the dim lights were facing his back so she couldn't make out his features. She could only see his lean but muscular and very tall frame hovering over her. And that's when she got and idea. 'Duh TenTen just ask him to walk you over the the basement door and hide behind him'. "Say mrrrrrr..." She started.

"Call me Neji", he cut in.

"Well uh Mr. Neji sir can you please escort me to the basement? Don't worry I have full access you can ask the guards."

"You can just call me Neji, no need for formalities. And please miss let me help you off the floor. It isn't sanitary", Neji once again held out his hand and TenTen hesitantly took it. He hoisted her up a little harder than expected and her chest bumped into his stomach.

TenTen was a bit tomboyish so she was used to rough housing with boys, much to her fathers displeasure. When she smacked into his hard stomach she looked up to scowl at him but was caught off guard. He was gorgeous. Usually she wouldn't go for the Prince Charming type and Neji was definitely more regal looking for her taste but what turned her on was the tiny little scars: one just above the arch of his left eyebrow and the other at the right corner of his upper lip. His hands that grabbed her own were rough and calloused - definitely a fighter. She briefly - and I mean very briefly - wondered what they would feel like running up and down her sides and hips. 'Ten pull yourself together' she mentally chastised herself.

"I'm sorry. You were lighter than I expected", Neji looked down to see her flushed face and felt his own face heat up as well. "May I get your name?"

"TenTen just call me Ten... Say I couldn't help but notice your hands - what do you do for a living?" They starting walking carefully in step with Neji toward the basement entrance.

"Hmmm, why are you so interested in my hands. It's a small detail you must have been watching intently", Neji winked at TenTen and watched as her face grew red. They suddenly reached the door and Neji held it open while holding on to the small of her back an gently easing her down the stairs. He felt her tense up and released his hold.

"I was just curious. You seem too pretty to get your hands dirty", She shot back sounding more defensive than intended. She was actually upset that he let go of her back before she could ease into his touch.

"Hn. So You think I'm pretty?", She pouted and made a move to hit him. Instead she lost her balance on the last step and fell face forward. Neji grabbed the hem of her crop top and pull her back flush against his chest. "You sure are violent". He then lowered his head and pressed his face in between the crook of her neck and whispered, "your punch was weak by the way".

To to be continued

AN: Ok guys I'm thinking about including a couple love triangle in this story please let me know what you think. So the triangle I'm thinking about putting in here are Neji/Ten/Sasu and Ita/Saku/Sasu. Still don't know if I should do the first or include them both. Just to clear up some confusion this story it is set in modern time Japan I'm not using traditional Japanese lingo and things like that just because I'm not accostumed to their culture and I don't want to mess it up. I'm open to suggestions and love to hear what you guys think about what I'm doing so far. Please don't be a stranger and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

While Neji was inside talking to Mr. Kimura and Shikamaru was not so enthusiastically convincing Naruto not to down a whole bottle of sake, Shisui and Itachi stepped outside for a smoke.

"So Mr. genius-cousin-of-mine-who-thinks-he-can-set-up-Sasuke-better-than-I-can, who is tonight's lucky lady?"

"The one he's been avoiding". Itachi readjusted his custom Ray Ban glasses and looked away from his cousins expected outburst.

"Huh?! What?! That makes no sense! Don't you think if he wanted to be with her he'd make at least a tiny effort to make amends". Shisui dragged a heavy palm over his face and continued. "And isn't he always complaining that she's -"

"ANNOYING" they both chimed in unison.

"Well if you paid closer attention you'd notice he's been bringing her up more and more lately. He misses her. And I think he secretly likes her annoyingness. Since I've been on jobs with you I think he feels I've been neglecting him. Also dad's been putting more pressure on me and ignoring Sasuke, so I know he likes the overbearing attention Sakura gives him."

"Wow that was a mouthful. You really do know your brother. But what if he is reluctant to patch things up. I've never seen him make an effort towards women after you know who... and he's so-"

"HOTHEADED" they chimed in unison once again.

"Well he has no choice. The girl who got away has a father who hates Sasuke. Plus I heard from my father that her father and the head of Hyuuga took up a gamble at their last session. Sakura has a heart that will still take him back even if he's heartbroken over someone else." Itachi didn't like the fact that his brother was going through a hard time in the romance department but it technically served him right. The only reason Sasuke wasn't still in a happy relationship with his "beloved" is because he was caught cheating with the striking pinkette.

"You know your brother likes to have his cake and eat it too". Shisui was also known for being a ladies man and had no room to make such comments but he did anyway.

"Well in this case he made his bed and now has to sleep in it. If Sakura was the one he chose that night 2 years ago, she should still be the one he chooses. It was messed up of my brother to suddenly drop her just because he caught wind of Kimura coming back from Konoha's finishing school (just as it was messed up to cheat on Kimura with Haruno in the first place - he silently added)"

They finished up their cigars and we're still waiting for Sakura to show up. They were due back in the chambers in 5 more minutes when out walked a very tired looking frustrated Nara carrying an overly inebriated Uzumaki.

"Nara Nara Nara, I knew you were into blondes but I didn't think you'd resort this." Shisui joked.

"Well I saw a way out and I took it - not like that - so wipe that smirk off your face Shisui. So troublesome. Anyway I'll drop the boke off and head home myself. Night!" Shikamaru propped Naruto on his back and sluggishly made his way down the dimly lit street. 5 minutes later Shisui and Itachi went back inside the pub. Each grabbing a drink from the bar, they made there way back to the chambers and was greeted with one hell of a surprise.

A/N: so anyone who was wondering boke is Japanese slang for knucklehead. Correct me if I'm wrong I got it off the internet. I am so excited about this story I just had to update one more time today. So many ideas pouring out of me I can't contain it! So someone in the comment sections confused the hell out of me with the way I worded my triangles in the authors notes of chapter 1. I made Neji/ten/sasu and Ita/Saku/Sasu there own separate parings because they are two different triangle within the same story. However I don't think I'm going to continue with the Ita/Saku/Sasu triangle. I want to keep it simple and the 2nd triangle will just take away from what I have going on so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So this is a long chapter and it contains a bit of language. I am going back and forth between chapters to make sure my story is cohesive. If any parts of my story contradict eachother please let me know. As I was writing this I completely forgot that I made Sakura as Sasuke's ex gf so I had to rewrite a little bit to mention that part. With that being said please enjoy the chapter and all the Nejiten goodness.**

5 **minutes before Shisui and Itachi walked into the the chambers...**

Sasuke, who decided to go back to the chambers after a quick trip to the restroom, was now laying down on the couch watching tv. The "chamber" was actually just a large sound proofed finished basement. It housed two pool tables, a couch, a large TV, and a poker table. The private quarters also held a mini bar which was usually only open during Sunday nights when the older crowd - which consist of Hiashi, Mr. Kimura, Shikaku, and Fugaku - meets up. Sasuke was just about to fall asleep on the couch when he heard a familiar voice behind the chamber door. 'She's back'. Suddenly Sasuke's mind went into hyperdrive. He knew that his cousin was hooking him up with yet another girl but he didn't think that he would talk to Kimura. 'No I haven't talked to her in two years, even if Shisui talked to her she wouldn't possibly agree... Well maybe she still has feelings for me and Shisui is a good talker. Yeah! If anyone could convince her to come back to me it would be her _Ni_ - _san_. She was my betrothed before the incident, even if the engagement was called off how could she not still love me... Like I still love her.' With a twisted idea in his head Sasuke thought it'd be a good idea to get _sexy_ for **his** woman. He knew she didn't really go for things like that but she did love the bad boy type and bad he was. He threw off his shirt exposing godlike abs and roughed up his hair a bit. He then proceeded to the pool table trying to look as casual as possible while showing off his skills.

 **Behind the door of the chambers...**

 _Flashback: Neji grabbed the hem of her crop top and pulled her back flush against his chest. "You sure are violent". He then lowered his head and pressed his face in between the crook of her neck and whispered, "your punch was weak by the way"._

TenTen went blank. 'The gorgeous specimen of a man held me against his hard chest and whispered almost seductively in my ear as if I'd give him the time of day... Wait I probably would give him the time of day but then... THEN HE INSULTED ME. Oh hell no he didn't.' TenTen couldn't stand being undermined and because she was only 5'2" - 115 lbs she often was subject to a lot of harassment from men. This was one of the many reasons her father sent her off to finishing school. She jumped back at the end of the small hallway at the bottom of the stairs and bumped into the chamber door, which unbeknownst to her startled Sasuke. Her tomboyish ways took over and she thought it'd be a good idea to spar with her new found acquaintance. Taking out a pocket knife from her sweatpants, she got into her battle stance. Neji looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Weak? Come here pretty boy. I'll show you what weak feels like", she couldn't help but winking at him which came off looking more like a nervousness twitch. 'Jeez TenTen what was that! You are suppose to freak him out to catch him off guard not flirt with him... I know but I just couldn't help myself.' TenTen finished up the ongoing battle in her head and started running toward Neji - pocket knife in hand.

NEVER IN HIS LIFE had Neji ever been in a situation in which a female had been unpleasant to him. Well there was that one time when he was five and some little girl with twin buns in her hair pushed him off the playground because he told her being a tomboy doesn't make her technically half boy. But besides that incident women always flocked to him in a coquettish fashion. He had loads of fan girls lining up to win the title of his future wife and mother to his children. He also never really cared to have more than one night stands with any of them. He wasn't interested in simple minded, vapid, over indulgent, narcissistic, typical woman.

'This one... this TenTen... Isn't anything like the archetypal woman. She seems down to earth, uninterested in looks - even ignoring her own natural beauty by going out into public in sweatpants. She is scrupulous by noticing the details of my rough hands before noticing my bright lavender almost pupil-less eyes like most woman would have ogled me for. She IS completely crazy and running towards me with a pocket knife. That's oddly extremely sexy.' Neji put his train of thought on hold and let his reflexes kick in.

TenTen jumped on Neji when he made no effort to move. She only took out her lucky pocket knife to scare him a bit but she didn't think he'd just stand there like a dear caught in a headlight. One second she was in the air - the next she was pinned to the adjacent wall by a warm lean body. Neji had caught her, CAUGHT HER, in mid air and pinned her against a wall as if she were a rag doll. His right forearm was flat against the wall next to her head while his left hand held her wrist capturing her hand that held the weapon. It was then that she noticed she was eye level with Neji, who just a few seconds ago, towered a good 10 inches over her. He was literally holding her up by pressing his weight against her on the wall. Her eyes grew wide and he released his hold on her. Afraid of falling flat on her ass after the already embarrassing defeat she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself upright. This time his eye grew wide. Both of their faces grew Crimson and before they had time to react to each other the chamber door swung open...

"Neji what the fuck are you doing with my fiancé..." Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The love of his life was practically fornicating with the Hyuuga. How dare he! All he felt at this moment was rage.

"Fiancé huh, I thought you were going out with that pink headed girl?" Neji turned his head to TenTen to give her an incredulous look. "Sorry. She was the one who jumped me." 'Literally' he added in his head. Neji felt her ease her hold around his waist and let her slink back to the ground. He couldn't help but feel the aura of anxiety and fear she put off. He was almost reluctant to let her go.

'Sa..sasuke! Why is he here?! Out of all places I thought I could avoid him here. I'm not ready to face him'. TenTen was paralyzed with mortifying panic. It had been two years since she walked in on her fiancé at the time and some pink headed bimbo having sex in her bed at her very own birthday party - she still didn't know how the hell the broad was invited. The next day her father enrolled her in "Konoha's" finishing school - which was oddly located in Suna - to get away from Sasuke she happily accepted. TenTen mailed her engagement ring back a month after she was settled into her school and never spoke to Sasuke again and she never intended to speak to him again.

" _Neji what the fuck are you doing with my fiancé_ ", she heard Sasuke say. " _Fiancé huh, I thought you were going out with that pink headed girl . Sorry. She was the one who jumped me_ ", she heard Neji reply. TenTen was still too in shock to respond but she tried to anyway. 'You are still fucking that skank and you have the nerve to call me your fiancé!' she wanted to tell Sasuke. 'You wish I'd jump you, princess *winky face*' she wanted to tell Neji. She shakily got down from Neji's hold and took two steps before she passed out. Before she completely blacked out she felt two strong arms encircling her waist and long hair that wasn't her own tickling her neck.

"TENTEN!", Sasuke rushed to get to her before she hit the ground but since Neji was closer he got to her first. "Give me my fiancé Hyuuga", Sasuke growled possessively. He was still upset that **his** woman was all over Neji and now Neji was all over **his** woman.

Neji repositioned TenTen to carry her bridal style. It was then he noticed her face in a pained expression. "It doesn't look like she was happy to see you. In fact I think she was afraid of you." Yep, Neji made up his mind - no matter how crazy but beautiful this girl was - he was NOT giving her back to Sasuke. Pushing Sasuke out of the way he made his way into the chambers.

"Put her down on the couch Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled closing the chamber door behind him. He was getting more irritated every second she was in Neji's grasp.

"Why does this girl concern you? She obviously wants nothing to do with you. And don't give me the fiancé bullshit." It was rare that Neji cursed. And when he did everyone knew he was serious.

Sasuke flinched at his words. "She WAS my fiancé at one point. And why does she concern YOU? Do you even know her?" Sasuke saw Neji look away which was a tell tale sign that he was caught in a question he didn't want to answer. " I don't think so. So. Give. Her. Back!"

In the middle of their stand off the door swung open once again to reveal an atonished Itachi and Shisui.

Neji and Sasuke were furiously arguing.

Sasuke was half naked.

Neji's face was completely red.

TenTen - whom no one has seen in two years - was passed out and she wasn't in Sasuke's care.

Shisui leaned over to whisper in Itachi's ear. "Wanna make a bet."


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash back: Neji and Sasuke were furiously arguing._

 _Sasuke was half naked._

 _Neji's face was completely red._

 _TenTen - whom no one has seen in two years - was passed out and she wasn't in Sasuke's care._

 _Shisui leaned over to whisper in Itachi's ear. "Wanna make a bet."_

Itachi rolled his eyes at Shisui's comment and popped his older cousin in the back of his head. (He didn't deserve to be lovingly poked on his forehead like he does to Sasuke). Sometimes Itachi couldn't believe that Shisui was the same older cousin that he looked up to when they were kids.

"Just break this up Shisui", Itachi whispered back.

Putting on his I-can't-believe-my-eyes face Shisui glared at the younger set of men. "Please give me my sister Neji-san. And Sasuke-kun *eye roll* please put your shirt back on." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and ignored his request.

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'So TenTen is Shisui's sister - Shisui is Itachi and Sasuke's cousin - which should make TenTen and Sasuke related as well. Maybe she is adopted, but still that's pretty sick.' He reluctantly gave Shisui his sister and went back to the poker table to sit down.

"Can... Can I have her, Itoko" Sasuke held out his arms and gave his older cousin the puppy dog face. He knew Shisui was protective over the young lady, so he would have to play nice in order to get what he wanted.

"Hmmmmm-NO. Not until you tell us what is going on." Itachi cut in before Shisui could hand off TenTen. Shisui desperately wanted his favorite little Sasuke-kun and TenTen-chan to live happily ever after, even after the cheating incident. Though he didn't excuse what Sasuke did (oh no! Shisui put Sasuke through HELL for breaking his little sisters heart) he still thought the couple could work through it.

Neji very casually responded from across the room. "The little demon Shisui-san is holding attacked me in the hallway. Sasuke caught us at the wrong moment and jumped to conclusions. And I'm guessing there is bad blood between little demon and her _fake fiancé_ because she passed out as soon as she saw him." Neji didn't mean to call TenTen the little demon but he had a reputation to up hold and he couldn't let the others know that he let this tiny vixen crack his façade, even if only for a second.

"LITTLE DEMON?! You're the demon with the way you were all over her!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Tch" is all Neji had to respond with when Itachi and Shisui turned their head to give him a questioning look. "I am in no mood. I am going home." With that he left slamming the chamber door behind him which woke the _little demon_ who was still in Shisui's arms.

'UH-OH', thought Itachi and Shisui simultaneously.

TenTen blinked once. Twice. Her eyes then adjusted to see two large obsidian eyes peering down at her and a shaggy head of black curls. "I've heard you've already been causin trouble, _little demon_." Shisui said playfully.

"SHISUI-KUN!", TenTen wrapped her arms around his neck and almost cut off the blood flow to his head. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry Head Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me contact anyone besides my father and -"

"Ehem" Coughed Itachi who also missed his ex-almost-almost-sister-in-law.

"ITACHI-KUN!" She jumped down form Shisui's hold and tackled Itachi. Needless to say she loved the two older men like they were her own blood and they gladly returned the gesture towards her.

Sasuke stood apart from the group waiting for his turn to be acknowledged. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating rapidly. He didn't know what she would think of him. They never talked about the incident because she left for finishing school before he ever had the chance to explain himself. A part of him knew that she never intended to talk to him again and when he received his ring back, his suspicions were answered. 'Baby girl, please don't hate me, I'd do anything...'He thought. Absentmindedly he walked up to her while she was hugging his ni-san and tugged on the hem of her shirt while pouting and averting his eyes from her form. When they were together he'd usually pull this move when he wanted her attention. "... Do I get a hug?" He whispered in a sympathetic tone just loud enough for her ears.

TenTen slowly turned around and was face to face with the man she couldn't help but think about for 2 years. No matter how much she loathed him, he was always there in her heart eating away at her. But now face to face and up close with him once again for the first time (not including the hallway incident) in 2 long lonely years all thoughts flew out her head. All the thoughts of him inside another woman, still being with said woman, breaking her heart and throwing their future in the trash were now all thrown out the window. What was once seething anger was replaced with a calm as she peered into his black pools. He was still handsome. Pretty even. That bad boy vibe radiated off of him even when he was pouting, like he is now, as if he were a 4 year old child. Her heart strings couldn't help but to be tugged on.

She _was_ going to spend the rest of her life with this man.

She _used_ to love this man.

Maybe, just maybe she still did.

Noticing her muscles relax as they stared at each other for what seemed like an hour (which was actually only 3.5 seconds), Sasuke slowly winded his arms around her waist and gently brought her into his embrace as if she would crack with the slightest pressure. She didn't wrap her arms back around him, instead she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head against them. He was slightly shorter than the princess of a man she just met a few moments ago, she noticed. She also couldn't help but notice how fast their heartbeats were pacing. His would beat shortly after hers but never in sync with each other. They stood there embracing one another for a couple minutes, each not wanting to ruin the moment until ...

"AWWWWWW", Can you guess who ruined to moment? TenTen was startled and broke away from Sasuke. The atmosphere became tense again as she looked away from them like she'd done something shameful. "Wait go back! I didn't get to take a picture for Aunt Miko-"

"Shisui. Let them be!" Itachi then dragged Shisui out of the chambers and into the upstairs pub. They were now alone. And as we all know, nothing good comes from being alone.

Awkwardly Sasuke started the long overdue much needed conversation. "I've missed you." A couple seconds passed with no response so he continued. "I... There's nothing I can say to make things right between us... But I'd like to apologize anyway. I'm an absolute dumbass." She smirked as if to say 'duh' and he smirked back. "Ten... Please don't ever leave me like that again. You gave me no chance to tell you how much I've messed up."

"Giving you the opportunity to tell me you fucked up, doesn't change the fact that you fucked up", she stated softly.

"You're right. But you also never gave me the opportunity to make it up to you. To show you it was just a one time thing. You just threw everything away and left without a word". He was getting irritated. He needed to get this off his chest and she wasn't making it any easier.

"I threw everything away? Me?" She was blown away. She knew during their smaller arguments they had before that he would twist things and play victim, but never would she have thought he'd say it was her fault that they didn't work out. "Everything went to hell when SOMEONE decided I wasn't enough for him." She was now fighting back tears. "There's no way you can take that back. You can't come back from cheating on me, Sasuke. I left because you broke me. You can't be the one to fix me."

"Damn it Ten you know I didn't mean it like that!" The hot head exploded. "You are enough. You are everything to me! For 2 years I tried to get in contact with you and I couldn't get one letter back! I wrote you everyday! I thought about you everyday... Every night."

'Again. Again he is trying to pin it on me' she thought. "I wasn't allowed to contact anyone aside from my father, Sasuke. Besides we both needed this time to rethink things and -"

"Rethink things? Is that why you mailed me back YOUR ring?" He was close to losing it. She could tell by the shakiness of his voice.

"It's not mine anymore. Why don't you give it to that skank! I bet you still keep in contact? Huh? Don't you, Sasuke?" She lost it before he did. She was tired. Tired of him trying to switch the script and have her run back to him. The whole time she was at school, she thought about different scenarios of how this conversation would go. Somehow it always came back to this, because she knew how he could be. Never responsible for his actions and always playing victim... But somehow someway she couldn't over look all the good memories, the times he made her laugh, the nights he kept her up in pure bliss screaming his na - no! Enough. "Are you going to answer me? Neji already blew up your spot, so come clean." Her already shattered heart was breaking again by bringing up the painful truth. "You were still seeing her the whole time I was away, weren't you". She let the tears she bid back finally fall.

"What is up with you and Neji?!" He spat back sounding disgusted. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. 'I didn't mean that baby girl. I'm sorry' his face showed sorrow and hurt as he tried to reach for her but she jumped back out of his grasp.

'Just as I thought, he avoided the question'. TenTen didn't want to believe that her worst fear came true. He was still seeing **her** yet he had the nerve to question her about Neji. "You're fucking unbelievable", and she cried.

Before he could reach and grab her she jumped away and ran out of the chambers and upstairs. She ran past Itachi and Shisui, who were casually drinking and talking at the bar, and straight outside into the dimly lit streets.

"Oh boy. You go make sure Sasuke didn't break anything and I'll go make sure TenTen gets home safe." Shisui was a little upset that they didn't work out and were on their way to making tiny Sasukes and TenTens but he knew it would be a long shot and in the end he just wants them to happy. 'Damn you Sasuke, I'll get you later. You know she isn't easy to handle when she's upset'. He raced out of the Lucky's just in time to catch up to TenTen. Noticing the tear treads running down her red puffy cheeks he picked her up and put her on his back. He knew better than to say anything instead he comforted her in silence, left her to her thoughts and carried her home like a good big brother should. For this she was grateful.

As they reached her front steps he set her down and patted her head lovingly. "Thank you, Oni-chan."

"No problem _little demon_. Just dry those tears and hold your head up like the little troublemaker I know you are. And tell your pops I said sups". Shisui flashed a cheesy smile and a peace sign and descended the front stair case as TenTen walked inside.

"Little demon? Where the hell did he get that nickname from" she questioned to herself.

"TENTEN! Where have you been young lady! It's almost 2 in the morning! You better not have been with that boy!"

"No Oto-san, I was hanging out with Shisui, he told me to tell you sups." She gave her dad a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, you were with the eldest knucklehead." Her father chuckled. Out of all the Uchiha boys he like Shisui the most, especially since he babysat TenTen since she was in diapers and was now still looking out for her as if she were his own sister. "Sit down darling. There is something I need to tell you."

TenTen's breath hitched. She knew her father was either going to lecture her or give her a big proposition when he asked to sit down and talk.

And so he started "This past Sunday, while I was at the chambers..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've neglected this. Right now I'm updating from a mobile device and it is extremely challenging to bold print and italicize. But I have finally been able to figure it out. This chapter is mainly to move the plot along, so not a lot of Nejiten moments. Next chapter will be chalk full of Nejiten though I promise :)**

When Neji arrived home that night he was greeted by his annoying younger cousin Hanabi. She was layed out on his couch watching some ridiculous game show on tv.

"Neji-niisan" Hanabi nodded her head in greeting.

"Hanabi what the hell are you doing at my apartment. Do you realize how late it is? Have you made your whereabouts known to your fath-"

"Tou-san sent me over here to tell you that he has an important proposition for you" she rudely interrupted.

"Couldn't he have, you know... texted me." Neji said sarcastically death glaring his younger cousin.

"He could have. But knowing you, you would have just ignored and avoided. So he sent me to insure you get your aaaa...butt up tomorrow morning and come over to talk with him." She pointed to her overnight bag on his coffee table as if to say 'see?'.

'This whole family just gives me headaches. I'm surprised my forehead isn't scarred from the constant pain' he sighed. "Whatever, just don't make any noise. I'm going to bed."

Neji went to his room and flopped down on his California King. That night sleep evaded him. Thoughts of the punishment his uncle would gladly bestow upon him pounded in his head. He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Mr. Kimura and wondered if the the two issues were related. Anything dealing with Hiashi was sure to be a vexatious task, yet knowing Mr. Kimura also had a play in the matter assured Neji that maybe this would be worthwhile.

The next morning he found Hanabi passed out on his living room floor. The position in which her head and limbs were twisted looked like a scene from an exorcism. Neji then got the idea to get back at her for last nights intrusion. Picking up a throw pillow from his couch he skillfully aimed for her head. BAM!

"Owwwwwww Neeeejiiiii!" She awoke to stifle down sobs. She was always grumpy in the morning, this Neji was aware of. He just wasn't expecting her to be so emotional too.

"Oh, don't cry. Come on, I'm sorry Hanabi." Neji picked her up and brushed her off. "Get your stuff and meet me down stairs please. 5 minutes is all I'm giving you."

Neji and Hanabi pulled up to the Hyuuga Mansion 15 minutes later. Upon entering the mansion Neji went straight for Hiashi's study. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in Neji", Hiashi's tone was lighter than usual and that scared Neji. And Neji was never afraid.

Neji opened to door to see Hiashi behind his desk shuffling through documents. Calming his nerves, Neji sat in the chair on the opposite side of the grand cherry wood desk. "Good morning Hiashi-sama. I was.. Informed that you wanted to speak with me. Is this regarding a BET you made with Mr. Kimura". Neji was sure to put emphasis on 'bet' to give notice of his disapproval.

"It is." Hiashi then recalled back to Sunday night's session at the chambers with the men. "As you know the family company should be rightfully handed down to Hinata. However, I have made my decision to name you as my successor, Neji." Neji looked around the room for hidden cameras and then back at Hiashi. "You will start your trial run next week and I will have someone I trust as your second in command report back to me as to how well you progress - which is where the bet comes in. Mr. Kimora's daughter will act as your second in command. Her father and I made a bet as to wether you can affectively establish your own business partners while acting as CEO of Hyuuga Corp. Lady Kimora will be there to help you. She is a woman that will demand respect from you so treat her right. If you don't satisfy her you will not satisfy me."

 _Last Sunday at the Chambers_...

 _The head of Hyuuga, Nara, Uchiha as well as Mr. Kimura all met together for their weekly gambling session._ _While in the middle of their game Hiashi asks a random question to which all the men turn their heads to listen_.

" _So Kimura, I heard that your daughter is due back from Konoha's Prepatory? I am sure Tsunade taught her well in the ways of a lady"_

" _Aye. Why the sudden interest?" Mr. Kimura did not like to discuss personal domestic matters at the tavern, especially if it concerned TenTen. She was all he had left and he protected her - more like overbearingly sheltered her - with everything and from everything._

" _Well. I have some news that might interest you and if you are willing to comply to my request it may benefit you greatly."_

" _If it has anything to do with my daughter I will have to decline." Kimura's word was firm. He couldn't help but to notice Fugaku who was listening intently but made no outward comment. Surely he knew that Fugaku had a special interest in TenTen because of the failed engagement between her and his son_.

" _Ah_. _Just hear me out before you reject." He took Kimura's lifted eyebrow as means to continue. "I am considering Neji as my successor. The only problem is that he can come off... Well you know him better than I do... He's standoffish - it's not good for business. But... a recent study shows that younger CEOs are more openly received by outside business partners as well their own internal employees when they have a friendlier female companion at their side." When Hiashi finished his sentence Kimura knew exactly where he was headed with this conversation. He also knew Fugaku caught on and could tell by the tight grip on his playing cards_.

"I _don't see what Neji or your company has to do with my daughter. And with all do respect if he's any less unsympathetic as you, business should be fine", Kimura gave Hiashi a fake smile and continued to say. "However, I don't see Neji as unsympathetic, intimidating, or any of that - he is simply misunderstood. Maybe you should actually try to get know your nephew as a nephew and not a business asset."_

" _Hn. Well you sure seem to have a soft spot for my nephew. I don't see why you are opposed to having TenTen ... assist Neji. I_ _know you hold him in high regard as if he were your own, am I correct?"_

" _Of course. Which is why I believe he would serve your company exceptionally well WITHOUT the help of my daughter. And don't make it sound like she would just be assisting him. My daughter is by no means some floozie that_ _will smooch up to your_ _business partners."_

" _You seem to misinterpret my words Kimura-san. I wish to gently ease them into a committed exclusive relationship_. _Therefore she will be taken care of - she will not need for anything. My nephew will always do right by your daughter. You know yourself first hand that Neji is loyal", Hiashi side eyed Fugaku. This was clearly a jab at Sasuke's_ _infidelity toward the girl._

" _It's not his loyalty that concerns me. Forced relationships are not healthy relationships. Besides, Neji has some emotional scars that he needs to work through on his own. I can't allow my daughter to be his test subject while he works through his personal issues. She has already been put through one too many damaging relationships._ "

 _Fugaku flared his nostrils and tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath. Shikaku who was seemingly minding his own business throughout the whole endeavor put his hand on Fugaku's shoulder. Shikaku - always perceptive - knew Fugaku was trying the best to hold his tongue. The gesture did calm Fugaku down a bit but he was still curious about one thing - something that he couldn't help but to ask. "Why TenTen?_ "

 _Both Kimura and Hiashi turned to give Fugaku a shocked look. Fugaku then returned an expression that stated 'well go on with it_!'

 _Hiashi reflected for a couple seconds, "I didn't think TenTen was one to wear her heart on her sleeve. No. I thought of TenTen specifically because of her attitude towards men. Always wanting to be on equal ground, isn't that right Kimura. You taught her well. Anyhow. As you know, Neji hasn't been to accepting to letting anyone close since his father passed. The only exception was you and who not better than to break the ice around his heart than your daughter. After all he has only been intrigued by one little girl that his father introduced him to at the Hyuuga resident park. It's been about 16 years and I think it's high time she pushed him off his_ _own playground again._ "

 _Kimura gave a genuine chuckle. "Well you seem to know my daughter better than you know your nephew. But even if I agreed, it's ultimately up to them to decide if they want to work together. I will not push my daughter into anything_ _and I'm not sure how you are_ _going to convince Neji to oblige_ ".

" _How about we make a bet." Hiashi knew 'Lucky' Kimora couldn't back down from a bet - the guy owned his own private gambling quarters for goodness sakes! "I bet that Neji will make TenTen the happiest girl alive within three months time. We won't force them into a committed relationship just yet but by time the three months is up - and I win - they'll want to be together on their own. All I ask is that she stay by his side as his 2nd in command_ _on his trial run as CEO_ ".

 _Kimora was seemingly convinced. He saw no harm in Hiashi's proposal yet he could help this nagging feeling he got deep within his gut. It wasn't because he didn't think Neji was capable of making his daughter happy - No I his mind Neji was a fine young man even with all his baggage - but TenTen was a different story all on her own. They say hell hath no fury like a woman - specifically a woman such as TenTen. And give him hell she would. "Just business for now?_ "

 _"For now", Hiashi held out his hand to seal the deal as Fugaku and Shikaku watched attentively to see if Kimora would accept_.

 _When Kimora reached over and shook Hiashi's hand Fugaku couldn't help but remark on the bet. "The most interesting thing in business is the competition"_. _Mr. Kimura's stomach plummeted_.

Neji was dumbfounded. The corporation in which him and his father dreamt to lead was now in his grasp. It would clearly take a whole 24 hours for the news to sink in. So absentmindedly he shook Hiashi's hand, offered his upmost gratitude and walked all the way home in a daze - completely forgetting that he drove.


End file.
